


The Other Side 08

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [8]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 08

Orm听到自己的心脏在胸腔里咚咚擂响，短短几秒，汗水已经顺着他的眉骨滑下来。他转身迅速按下电梯按钮，但绝望地看到电梯已经驶下所在的楼层。

“别乘电梯，也别走紧挨的消防通道。”Arthur急促且果断地说。“去走廊中间那个楼梯，别用最里面的，他们会听到你。”  
仓皇地左右张望后，Orm尽量动作轻快地走向楼梯间，飞速向下逃离。  
下了不到三层楼，他听见上方传来安全通道金属门被推开的吱呀声。

“他们好像跟上来了。”  
“快，遮住你的脸，再往下两层后拐到走廊里。”  
Orm急得面色通红，用公文包遮住侧脸，在9楼的标志下跑进楼层中。  
“然后呢？”  
“用最里面的楼梯，再继续往下，快点，他们会跟上来的。”

“下三层后再拐出来，这次换电梯旁的楼梯。”

“在四楼的位置再换回最初的通道。”  
“到一楼之后呢？！”  
“别走前门，拐到大厅的旋转楼梯后面，你一出安全通道就能看见。”

他双腿发软，疲惫，紧张，和头一次走这么多台阶的不适应。最后几节楼梯，Orm下得跌跌撞撞气喘吁吁。

“我下来了......”  
“好，顺着楼梯后面往里走，向右拐，有个玻璃的小门。”

狼狈地推开那扇玻璃门，还没等适应外面刺眼的光线，一辆破旧的吉普车就“吱啦——”一声骤停在Orm面前。  
“快上车！”  
Arthur在驾驶座上皱着眉冲他招手。

连忙拉开门爬上副驾驶，屁股没沾座位，车门还没关严，车子就像来时一样风风火火冲了出去。它惊险地在停车场棚子下转来转去，穿过几条小道，然后猛然停在一栋大楼后方的阴影中。

Orm回过神，发现自己后背紧贴座椅，手死死地攥着上方的把守，紧张地缩着脖子瞪着眼睛。  
惊魂未定地大口喘息了数次后，他终于松开抓麻了的右手，上身逐渐不再紧绷。

像是才想起了什么，他突然侧过身，紧紧抱住身旁的Arthur。环抱住对方脖颈的手臂仿佛使上了全身的力气，拼命将Arthur压向自己，抓紧这唯一能让他心安和拥有现实感的存在。

“嘿，没事的，我在这儿。”也出了一身冷汗的Arthur安慰地抚摸怀里人的后背，发现对方抖得要命，贴着自己脖子的皮肤滚烫。

就这样安静拥抱了一分钟后，Orm松开手撤回副驾驶上。  
“所以......你是怎么知道......？”他故作镇定地望向远处街道上来来往往的行人。

“呃...上次留在你家过夜那晚，因为我对于你又找了服务十分火大，”Arthur不好意思地搔了搔眉毛，“就趁你睡觉翻出你的备用手机，安上了监听程序。”  
“......”Orm一时不知该摆出什么表情，“看来现在该感谢你了。”

“我从中午就在酒店附近想打探点情况，直到Conan打电话过来，说FBI已经控制了慈恩港的接线员，通过他们钓鱼。”  
“Conan？我以为你就是Conan。”  
“哦，不。他是一个在机构工作的朋友。我...umm......顶替他的名字接了你的预约。”  
Orm愣愣眨了眨眼睛。“所以你并不是......慈恩港的雇员？”  
“我就是个全职建筑师，加上兼职跟踪狂，宝贝儿。”Arthur耸了耸肩。

莫名其妙地，Orm感觉有点开心，这一丝欣快冲淡了FBI、Mera这些事带来的阴霾，时隔数天，他真正笑了出来。

从紧张的情绪中平复下来，Arthur掏出烟夹在唇间，点燃后狠狠吸了一口，吐着眼圈看向窗外。  
“看样子FBI现在还没有具体证据，这段时间你就低调点，别让他们抓住把柄，不管哪个机构都别用了。”  
“我知道......”紧绷的神经突然松了弦，Orm捂住眼睛，“天呐，我真是个傻瓜，做了些多么蠢的事。”  
“嘿！嘿......”看到对方手掌下漏出的水光时，Arthur侧过身，用掌根替Orm擦掉透明的液体，“别担心，你什么都不用担心，你不会有事的，我会搞定一切的。不管是你的记录，还是边镇那里的选票，我都会帮你想办法的。”

这话让Orm无力的笑了一下，放下手盯着对方手里香烟燃烧的红点。  
“......我有点想念知道我们血缘关系之前的日子了。疯狂又背德，每日担惊受怕，又隐隐期待着，那个高大神秘的男人突然出现将我拽进附近某个房间。”

“哈哈，我知道......我也是。”Arthur的嘴角上扬得相当刻意。他斜眼看着Orm的视线，晃了晃手里的香烟。  
“要来点吗？”  
Orm抹了把脸，接过香烟，缓缓深吸一口，再吐出窗外。他从大学毕业后就没再吸过烟，尽管Mera有时会抽点东西，但Orm把远离烟草和适量饮酒作为自律的标尺。

烟雾缭绕中，Orm的侧脸相当迷人，雕塑般挺拔的鼻梁，形状优美的嘴唇，半垂的睫毛，构成一幅气质诱人的奇妙画面。Arthur向左边靠在车门上，眼神毫不掩饰的上下打量，好像在鉴赏一件艺术品。  
察觉到一旁投来的视线，Orm略带得意地勾了勾嘴角，倾身凑过去，富有技巧地吐出两个烟圈，朝Arthur的脸放大飘过去。  
男人无奈地笑着摇摇头，也向对面前倾上身，现在他们之间只剩十公分的距离了。

他们静静对视了片刻，Orm的目光慢慢下移，停留在Arthur发干的嘴唇上。他把夹在指尖的香烟送进口中，用力一吸后，捧住Arthur的脸猛地把嘴唇堵了上去。这不能称作接吻，他只是一股脑把嘴里的烟雾灌进对方嘴里。白色飘渺的气体从两人嘴角漏出，把彼此的眼眸都遮盖的有些不真实。  
Orm突然就觉得心底有了些勇气。

“Can we.....？”他意有所指地向下看了看。  
Arthur眯起眼睛。“可是你说了，我们是兄弟。”  
Orm撇撇嘴，掏出钱包抽出里面所有的现金塞在Arthur手里。“最后一次，Arthur，下了这辆车我们就回到并不熟悉的同母兄弟。只有现在，我是嫖客，你是我的男妓。”  
男妓这个词让Arthur扑哧笑出了声。他挑起眉，手掌扶住Orm后颈按向自己，“好的，Mr.Marius，我会好好服务您的。但是别忘了，我的特色是，野蛮和霸道。”  
他的声音消失在纠缠在一起的舌尖中，湿湿黏黏地四唇厮磨舔舐，翻搅着交换唾液，吸吮处的酥麻从口腔爬上脊椎让人腿软。

一吻结束时，Orm还意犹未尽地紧紧揪着Arthur的衣领。他喘息着平复了一会呼吸，快速解下领带脱掉西装外套，将里面的白衬衫扯开几颗扣子露出前胸的皮肤，些许紧张地看了Arthur一眼后，俯下身把脸凑近男人腿间的鼓包。

拉开男人的裤链，从黑色底裤里掏出因接吻半勃的阴茎，深色粗长的家伙躺在Orm手心，这画面到现在还是会让他觉得震惊。每到做爱时，他的后穴就会容纳这么大的东西，看上去真是不可思议。  
Orm想起他们第一次做爱，在亚特兰蒂斯的酒店房间里，自己被迫跪在地上，被固定住后脑勺，大张着嘴忍耐Arthur的柱身在口腔里进出。他甚至不敢相信，过了短短几个月，他们做的次数寥寥可数，自己竟然已经愿意趴在对方腿间主动来做这件事。

他盯着这根家伙，心虚地咽了下口水。

“嘴馋吗？”Arthur调笑道。  
Orm不满地瞪过去，右手上下套弄几下后，伸出舌头舔上龟头。他细心地将唾液从顶端向下涂在柱身上，舌尖的粗粝堵住马眼旋转碾压，并着重摩擦着伞头与柱身交界处敏感的沟壑。Arthur的呼吸瞬间变得粗重，一把揪住Orm脑后的头发往阴茎上按。  
拉紧的刺痛让Orm感到兴奋，他顺从地张开嘴，吞下Arthur的阴茎。口腔保护性地收紧，绵滑的舌和上颚死死箍住伞头不让它继续进入。  
Arthur好脾气地捏捏Orm后颈的皮肉，嘴里轻轻念着。“张大嘴，宝贝儿，你会想吸我的老二的。看看能吃下去多少？”

Orm调整姿势，缓慢地让阴茎进入自己的咽喉。高热紧致的口腔和咽肉的挤压，爽得Arthur眼冒金星，脑子马上抛掉那些怜惜情绪，难以控制地耸动下身一下下操着Orm的嘴，同时按住对方不让他逃开。

强行被击捣口腔深处让Orm反射性想咳嗽干呕，眼圈憋得通红，呼吸也很不顺畅。终于解放时他猛地抬起头大口吸气，银色的唾液暧昧地拉出长丝，将他的下唇和Arthur的龟头连接。

这幅光景太让人性奋，Arthur俯下身，扯过Orm就狠狠啃上他的嘴，翻搅着汲取湿润的口腔里的液体，还带有自己下体的腥膻味。再次草率地结束亲吻，这回他把Orm按向垂在柱身下沉甸甸的囊袋。  
“唔...嗯嗯！唔......”  
不满地挣扎了两下，Orm也就安静下来，嘴唇包裹住一边的囊球，吸住它再“啵”地一声放开弹，另一手没轻没重地把玩着另一边。  
Arthur很快就产生了射精的欲望。他局促地拉起Orm，相当麻利地把对方下身扒光，抓到自己腿上来。

浑身只剩一件敞口衬衣的Orm分开大腿坐在Arthur身上，扭着腰用前面的阴茎摩擦Arthur的，分不清是什么的液体把两人的龟头都沾得泛着水光。  
Arthur双手各握住Orm一瓣臀肉，好玩地来回揉捏把它攥成不同的形状，时而紧紧抓住震颤，用指尖刺激臀缝。

“可惜了......”  
“什么？”被玩弄屁股的Orm茫然发问。  
“本来我还有好多往你屁股里塞不同东西的计划呢。”  
“哼......”

揩下Orm舔过的那根阴茎上残留的唾液和马眼渗出的透明前液，全抹在Orm的穴口。但这还不够，入口依旧略显干涩。  
思索了几秒，Arthur打开小抽屉翻出留在车里的一管几乎没用过的护手霜，噗呲呲挤了一坨在手心。  
“Don't you dare......！”  
威胁明显无效。Arthur的中指顺着护手霜的润滑刺进穴口，插一插又拿出来，换成两指进去，按着前列腺猛烈地摇晃，电击似的快感让Orm的呻吟都破碎不堪。  
他一边用手指操开Orm，一边吻上雪白的侧颈。这可是议员的颈子，又有谁知道，这里的皮肤咬上去那么细嫩，貌似还带了点甜甜的滋味。

“啊！哈... Arthur......”抠挖肠肉的手指逐渐显得不够，Orm的括约肌不满足地夹紧Arthur的指节。  
男人当然知道小检察官想要什么，但他就是要逗逗这家伙。他握着自己阴茎根部，放在Orm腿间来回摩擦泛红的臀沟，龟头一次次蹭过穴口却不进入。

“说出来！我们第一次做爱时，你说过的那两个单词。”  
Orm迟疑地抿了抿嘴唇，托起Arthur的脸，轻轻吐出一句，“Fuck me”。

圆润的臀部小心翼翼地一点点坐下去，把Arthur的阴茎吞吃进肠道，直到稳稳当当压在囊袋上方。  
Arthur连环拍打着Orm的臀瓣，在上面留下一片交错复杂的红掌印，下身颠弄操进深处。Orm温暖的体内总是能把Arthur逼到极致的兴奋，好像他们的身体就该交合纠缠。

男人发狠地把Orm钉在柱身上一阵急骤抽送，顶得Orm拼命向上逃，一记深插，他的头顶猛地撞上车篷。  
“哦！操！”Orm吃痛地缩起上身，后穴也猛然绞紧，夹得Arthur忍不住呻吟起来。

夏威夷男性变成了只发狂的野兽，他粗暴地把Orm的衬衣撕得只剩最底下两个纽扣仍系着，把白皙的胸口大面积暴露出来，抓住锻炼得十分饱满的胸部揉了几把，脸凑上另一边把粉褐色的乳头含进嘴里。质韧的肉粒在他的牙齿和唇舌间挤压变形，吸吮胀大，变得红肿挺立。Orm揪着他褐色的卷发，不知是想把他拉开还是进一步往乳房上压。  
“嗯......啊，啊，啊——”  
Arthur嘴里和身下的力道都越来越大，柱身毫不客气地在肠肉里顶撞翻搅，又涨又麻的感觉让Orm感到自己眼睛都无法聚焦，脑子也被插成一团黏哒哒的浆糊，唯一清晰的就是啃咬乳头的牙齿和屁股里面捣弄的阴茎。

终于放过Orm的胸部，Arthur抬起头跟他交换了一个黏黏糊糊的湿吻，后者则很快气喘吁吁地把下巴担在Orm肩头无力地随着动作上下颠动。  
陈旧的吉普车因为内部剧烈的性事来回摇晃吱呀作响，Orm就那么迷茫地看着外面晃动的垃圾桶。正当他因前列腺处放射至全身的酸麻而几乎要尖叫出来时，一个人影闯入视野。

“......Arthur！Arthur！”他仓皇地叫了两声后，整张脸猛地变得通红，身体极力缩小躲到Arthur的胸膛范围里。  
“呼——怎么？”狂热的快感突然被打断，Arthur有点不满地顺着Orm的视线看过去。  
一个看上去不到十岁的小男孩，手里拿着一个脏兮兮的排球，正站在车后方几米处，歪着头好奇地望着这边。  
他无所谓地笑笑，“别担心，他看不到这边，整辆车我都用了单向的贴纸。”  
“哦？专门为了和别人车震准备的吗？”  
“只为了你，宝贝儿，一切都是为你特别准备的。”Arthur安抚地来回舔舐Orm的嘴唇，让他不再说出醋意的话语。

他扯着Orm从身上抬起屁股，湿漉漉的阴茎滑出来，接着不顾对方的抗阻，把他推到后座上，让Orm趴在椅背上再次后入插进去。  
“嗯！”Orm难受地低吟一声后咬住了下唇，手死死扣住椅背后方的平面。那个男孩跑开几步后又回过头来，皱起眉头看了一会才总算离开。Orm总觉得他能窥见自己，看到这辆车里正发生怎样淫靡的行为，一对兄弟正在密闭的空间里用体液湿润彼此。  
脑内羞耻又兴奋的想法让他的括约肌一下一下收缩着，小嘴一般舔吸Arthur的阴茎，男人咬牙切齿地捅得更深，嘴里胡乱骂着脏话。

“哦，艹！你的屁股...真他妈的紧！里面的淫水，又湿又滑，说实话，宝贝儿，是不是爱死了被我的老二操？”他一边抽送一边咬着Orm的耳廓说些下流话。  
Orm被他插得只剩急促的抽气，整个身体都被压在椅背上，两个红肿硬挺的乳粒和下方的阴茎都随着动作跟皮革来回摩擦。酸涩的疼痛和舒爽的快感一并淹没他，半张的嘴角留下透明的涎液，马眼冒出的前列腺液也都蹭在椅背上，双眼更是红通通的蓄满了泪。他所有的洞口都因为Arthur而濡湿颤抖。

呻吟和喘息最终变成了无力的哼唧，Arthur带茧的手握住Orm的阴茎，旋转着撸动数下，肠肉猛地抽搐着无规律收缩，白色的精液一股股洒到黑色皮革座椅上，色情地流下来。  
“Orm，Orm......我不能...啊——射到里面......转过来！”  
听到命令的金发男人虚软地被拉着躺下来，大张开嘴，任Arthur对着自己的脸撸管。他喘匀后勉强抬起头，含住Arthur的龟头轻轻用牙齿磨咬，上面全都是淡淡的咸腥味。这种刺激让Arthur剧烈一抖，阴茎弹跳着喷出白浊，一部分直接射进Orm嘴里，还有一些洒在他泛着粉色的脸上，挂在那美好的鼻尖和睫毛上，像个被玷污的天使。

恍惚地反应了一阵，Orm咕咚一声把嘴里的精液咽了下去，还得寸进尺地将脸上的东西刮下来，手指缓慢而情色地放进嘴里，搂住Arthur的脖子把他腥膻的体液渡到他嘴里。

Arthur搂过Orm的腰，顺着腰沟摸上来抚摸他肌肉分明的后背，舌头流连在对方口中，分开时拉出暧昧的半透明液线。

“Ormi......”他用拇指摩挲Orm凸出的颧骨，眉毛纠结地蹙起。“......你爱我吗？”

Orm突然后撤脑袋跟他拉开距离，眼睛一瞬间睁大后又怀疑地眯起，满脸写满了“这是什么蠢问题”。  
“什么？不......当然不。”

男人放下心来，肌肉松懈长舒一口气。  
“那很好，因为我也不爱你。我们的感觉跟爱情不同，对吗？”  
Orm眨了眨眼，点点头。  
“我们跟任何感情都不同。”

 

推开家门时，Orm一眼就看见了坐在餐桌旁的Mera。  
红发女人勉强地笑了一下，神情忧虑地朝他走来，停在前方一米的位置。

“嘿......”  
“嘿。”  
尴尬的问候结束，Mera放在身前的两只手局促地搅在一起。“呃——Murk给我打电话，说有FBI找你问话了。”  
“毕竟做了错事总会露出马脚。”Orm苦笑。“但是应该没什么问题。”  
Mera安心地点头。“听着，我很抱歉，就那么离开，把这个家还有孩子都丢开不管。”  
“我也很抱歉，一直以来。”

他们再次变得沉默，寂静持续了很久，久到Mera左顾右盼准备走开。

“我刚刚跟Arthur做爱了。”Orm突然开口，说出了他不敢说出口的事实。  
妻子怔住，绿眼睛一眨不眨地盯着丈夫，最终垂下视线。“是么......总感觉也没什么可奇怪的，上次吃饭我就觉出你们之间有什么不对劲。”  
Orm羞愧地低下头。  
“你想离婚吗？”Mera走近，扶着丈夫的脸让他看向自己。  
“离婚？不......不。”  
“嗯。我也是同样的意见。”Mera柔和地笑起来，她的笑容总会带着让Orm放松的明媚。“从小，我的父母就忙于工作没有精力和兴趣同我相处，你的童年也绝不愉快。所以，我们决不能让同样的事情发生在Otho身上。我们要将这个家庭维持下去，不论如何，给他一份完整的爱。”  
Orm的眉毛委屈地耷拉着，在Mera柔软的掌心中连连点头。  
“而且，我们在一起是幸福的，不是吗？”她露出洁白的牙齿，眼睛弯成月牙。

“或许你不相信......”Orm覆上妻子的手，“我很爱你，Mera。”  
“我知道，我也爱你。”她踮起脚尖和Orm紧紧相拥。  
“我们作为家人彼此相爱，这就够了。”

 

半年后。

“Otho！听话，别在那边玩，小心别弄乱了你爸爸的文件！”Mera盖着毛毯窝在沙发里，朝里面的书房大喊。  
两分钟后，Orm抱着儿子笑嘻嘻地走出来，得意地表示，瞧，Otho就是更亲我。  
“哼......”Mera故作不在乎地撇撇嘴，“他也就现在愿意缠你，昨天他还跟我闹着要跟Arthur叔叔去看圣诞节展览呢。”

“Uncle Arthur说要带我去工作室玩！”听到叔父的名字，Otho马上兴奋地在爸爸怀里扭来扭去。  
Mera冲丈夫挑挑眉，像是在说“瞧瞧，瞧瞧”。

他把孩子放下来，快速地把领带系好，走到玄关套上西装。  
“我先去单位了，要跟他们讨论就职演说稿怎么写。”  
“嗯哼，我今晚不在家，Atlanna晚饭前会过来一趟，你别回来太晚了。”Mera揽过Otho捏了捏他脸上的软肉。  
“知道了，爱你。”  
“再见，大检察官。”

“......感谢你们开放思想，不存成见，感谢你们相信我们携手为子孙后代、为我州，以至全国的未来而共同努力的美好前景。我对你们每个人都深怀谢意，感谢你们给了我一个为大家服务的机会。   
今晚我发誓，我将跨越两党的界线为全州的所有家庭创造繁荣与进步。今天，我们以民主党人和共和党人的身份投票；明天，我们将重新开始。   
大家知道，我们国家有义务让每个有责任感的公民和家庭的生活更上一层楼。这是最起码的，作为一名参议员，我将尽自己最大的努力来实现它。   
对于那些在过去没有支持我的人们，我想告诉你们，我将在参议院为你们、为全体纽约人而工作。对于那些勤奋工作、甚至在最艰难的时期也不放弃信念的人们，我永远感谢你们。”

Orm的参谋长在念完后深深吸气，灰色的眼睛看向几天后上任的州检察官，询问对方的意见。  
稍微有些跑神的政客赶紧点头，用手指摩擦着自己的嘴唇。  
“嗯——已经很不错了，不过或许里面过于空大的内容有点多。我认为应该多提一些这个工作的实质内容，和给人民的具体承诺。”  
他敲敲桌子。“这样吧，会后Murk把样稿发给我，晚上我会自己改一下。就这样吧，散会。”

西装革履的男男女女安静地站起，陆续向Orm点头后离开了会议室。

Orm独自在开着暖风的会议室里坐了十多分钟，品味了一会权力带来的余韵。时针转向下午四点半，他收拾好东西离开了办公室，走向有司机在等待的黑色轿车。

“请问几点来接您？”尽职的司机从车窗探出头来询问。  
“不必了，我只是来见个出差的老朋友，吃过饭会自己打车的，你回去休息吧。”  
“好的，再见，先生。”

检察官将外套搭在右前臂，面无表情地走进这家叫“波塞多尼斯”的高级酒店，在前台的指引下坐上电梯，静静看着屏幕上的数字走到14。  
伴着清脆的提示音，他走出电梯，踩过柔软的红色尼龙地毯，黑色锃亮的皮鞋停在一扇紧闭的房门前。  
他抬起左手，无名指凑到嘴唇前又顿在半空，犹豫片刻后还是改为弯曲食指，在木门上有节奏地敲了三下。

五秒钟后，门向里打开容纳半人的缝隙。  
Orm左右看看，微微昂起脸，对上掩在阴影中的金色眸子，嘴角小幅度上扬。

门再次向后对Orm完全敞开。

这回毫无迟疑，他走进了门的另一边。

 

END


End file.
